recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beef rib
Standing rib roast A standing rib roast is a cut of beef from the rib section, which is one of the eight primal cuts of beef. The entire rib section comprises ribs six through twelve of the animal; a standing rib roast can comprise anywhere from two to seven ribs. It is given the name "standing" because it is most often roasted in a standing position, that is, with the ribs stacked vertically and the vertebral processes on the bottom. An alternative is to cook with the rib bones on the bottom and the vertebral processes removed for easier carving. A standing rib roast, if sliced when uncooked, would yield a number of rib steaks. Rib eye steaks result from removing the bones and most of the fat and lesser muscles (tail). A colloquial and popular term for this cut is the "prime rib". Historically, this name stands out regardless of the grade. In addition, the USDA acknowledges this historical note by not requiring the cut "to be derived from USDA prime grade beef". A slice of standing rib roast will include portions of the so-called "eye" of the rib as well as the outer, fat-marbled muscle (spinalis dorsali) known as the "lip" or "cap". The traditional preparation for a standing rib roast is to rub the outside of the roast with salt and seasonings and slow-roast with the dry heat. In the United States, it is common for barbecue purists to apply smoke to the uncooked rib roast at low heat for 2–3 hours before dry roasting. In the United Kingdom, Yorkshire pudding is frequently served as a side dish with prime rib. In many restaurants specializing in prime rib, several entire roasts (of varying degrees of doneness) will be placed on a large, heated cart, and carved at tableside. Forerib The forerib (known as rib of beef) is one of the traditional roasting cuts. Specifically, it is the joint of beef consisting of the 7th to the 10th rib counting from the head of the beast with the attached muscles and the half vertebrae from a side of beef but excluding the breast end of the ribs. Used for roasting on or off the bone and first class braising. Leaving in the bone adds flavour, and bone is a good conductor of heat so the meat will cook more evenly with the bone in. Thin rib The thin rib also called short rib is very similar to thick rib except it contains a smaller quantity of meat. The thin rib contains bones, meat, and fat. The thin rib is located between the fore rib and the brisket. Thin ribs just like thick ribs are usually smoked. There are numerous methods of preparing thin ribs such as pot roasting, grilling, stewing, braising and casseroles. The most recommended vegetables used for preparing beef thin rib dishes include baby sweet corns, green beans, bamboo shots, mushrooms, broccoli, carrots, peppers, Chinese leaves, courgettes and sugar snap peas. It is not recommended to remove the meat from the bone because there will remain a small quantity of meat. Before cooking it, the membrane that covers the thin rib should be removed and then properly washed. Thin rib should be cooked at a temperature of about sixty Celsius degrees. Beef thin ribs can be cooked whole or cut into racks. For a better and more intense taste, the ribs should be put in the refrigerator after they have been marinated. Thick rib The beef thick rib consists of an amount of fat, meat and bone. Beef ribs are usually smoked before cooking so they get a tastier flavor and they become tender and juicy. Thick rib got they name from the membrane which cover the beef rib and the membrane is usually removed before cooking the rib. After the membrane is peeled off, the rib has to be washed and the excess fat removed. It is recommended to live some fat for roasted ribs, because the fat will melt during the cooking process. The best method of preparing beef rib is to smoke it but it can also be grilled although it will be less tender. Thick ribs can be smoked at 200 – 220°F degrees and if you prefer it tender and tastier it should stay in the heat for about four or five hours. Before cooking the ribs are usually cut into five or six racks and there will still be a big piece of meat on the bone. Beef ribs are used for preparing stews, soups and they are also suitable for grilling and roasting. Beef rib Recipes Category:Beef rib Category:Beef